


Journey to the Planet of Fire

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Give it a try, Humor, Light-Hearted, Missy's TCE, One brief murder but hey its the Master, slightly ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: The Master, having discovered that his future self has turned good, (obviously she didn't properly die - she's the Master!) concludes that the Doctor has brainwashed her. He abducts her and attempts to deprogramme her.“Then I will change my future!”“Yep, sure...still sitting here tied to this chair, so I'm guessing not.”“You are infuriating!”“Well..some things can be relied upon to stay the same in our future then,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him.





	Journey to the Planet of Fire

Missy  remained perfectly calm as she sat bound to a very comfortable chair. The padded restraints confining her where certainly the nicest she had ever been restrained with, and the hood which had been placed over her head, while blocking out her vision entirely, was light and airy, and felt like silk. The act of abduction aside, this was probably the most pleasant manner in which she ever been confined.

She relaxed and tried to recall the events that had led her to this situation - a crowded marketplace on an otherwise very uneventful world - certainly the last place she would expect to end up kidnapped. In the hustle and bustle somehow she hadn’t noticed anyone target her - a quick and painless heat against her neck, and her next memory, waking in the relative comfort of her current confines.

She focused and attempted to gain some insight into her surroundings - the room felt cool, and a slight echo sounded when she stamped on the ground. Underground most likely - a cell or basement perhaps.

As the sound of a door opening filled the quiet of the room, she tensed very lightly - it was after all uncharacteristic of the average kidnapper, to go such lengths to ensure their abductee was comfortable...more than comfortable - she even had a deeply cushioned headrest.

“Hmm..” the voice from somewhere in the room spoke.

She heard footsteps approaching her and suddenly hands were on both of her wrists, slipping just between the rim of the restraints. Initially she assumed the kidnapper was checking they were secure, but with the way their fingers ran along the small gap, she started to realise it was not that at all. This kidnapper wanted to ensure she was comfortable.

She felt someone lean close to her and grasp the silk hood, pulling it off slowly.

She stared, stunned, into the face of her kidnapper.

“Hello my dear, I did much research when I found out about you and you are quite far into my future. I do have many questions for you, but first, I must explain. I am afraid I am going to have to take drastic action with you - you appear to have turned away from who I am...and I simply can’t allow that. So I am going to hold you here as my prisoner and work at changing your nature, back to a more agreeable one...agreeable for us that is. Now, would you like a drink Missy? Or the room a little warmer -  we’re in a dungeon so it does get quite cold - I had to divest you of your coat because you are bound to have devices and tools in there that could enable your escape. I will take good care of it, I assure you.”

Missy stared at him in amazement, “you absolute _idiot_! Let me go!”

He stepped back and watched her with great interest, “well I am hardly going to go to all this trouble to abduct you just to let you go now, am I? So please, let’s not waste our time with futile discussion. You are my prisoner, and I am not letting you go anytime soon. Now, I have questions.”

“Well,” Missy said, easing herself as far as possible back against the comfort of the chair that she could now see was cushioned with deep velvet. “I’m not giving you answers, because this is ridiculous! Where are we?”

“I am the one asking the questions!” he said.

“Yes, I _heard_ that, and I told you that I’m not answering. So we won’t get anywhere with that. Therefore we try something else, and that’s me asking _you_ questions.”

“ _You_ are the one tied to a chair!”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours!” he exclaimed.

“Your logic is as flawed as this whole ridiculous plan! Release me, right now!” Missy said.

“No! We are going to work on ridding you of all this damage the Doctor has done - I’ve done my research, you were his willing prisoner for almost a century! You sided with him! He clearly brainwashed you, but fear not. I will deprogramme you!”

“And exactly how do you plan to do that while i’m tied to a chair in wherever this is….sorry, where did you say I am?”

“Under the city...don’t think i’m giving you everything you need to escape on a plate.”

Missy sighed and rolled her eyes, “well if you’re trying to deprogramme me, or corrupt me or whatever you think you’re doing could you get on with it please, I had planned to shop in the market and then spend the afternoon working on a composition.”

“A composition? What kind of composition?”

“Piano,” she said, exasperated.

“Oh my dear, I am sorry if my concern for our future interrupts your piano time!”

Missy laughed and glanced around the room, “bit sparse in here, how long are you planning on keeping me here? I do have needs!”

“And all your needs will be met, you are of course, me. As for how long, well that depends on how you respond. It took over 70 years for the Doctor to successfully brainwash you after all.”

Missy began to grow irritated, “you'll kill me with boredom in here long before you brainwash me.”

“I'm not brainwashing you - _he_ did! I'm helping you my dear sister!”

“I'm _so_ glad I didn't remember doing this!” she said patronisingly.

“Missy, I want you to imagine the last planet you burned - remember the glorious sensations of power and destruction at your hand. The Doctor no doubt, has worked on you and made you think you are wrong. The only wrong is going against your nature...when everything burns around you, by your action - that is right, that is good - because it is power, domination and chaos!”

“Yeah, It’s also more lives than I can possibly count burning along with it though. Burn an empty planet? Sure why not, give me a match.”

“Why care about lives that do not concern you?”

Missy sighed, realising it would be futile to try and explain.

He left her for the afternoon, and she spent the time taking a nap after making a thorough assessment of the room and realising that he had, in fact made the room quite a challenge to escape from. When he returned, she could only raise an eyebrow at him in amusement, as he wheeled in a screen.

“I hope you brought popcorn,” she said nonchalantly.

“I brought, my dear sister, an old earth movie, as you spent so much time there with the Doctor. This movie I feel, with make you laugh.”

“Why do I get the feeling it’s not a comedy? I could use a laugh about now.”

“It is called Attack of the Puppet People. You will enjoy this, as you may or may not remember - we inspired it’s conception,” he said proudly.

Missy had to admit it was an amusing movie - many people were shrunk and frozen, and it lacked the happy, everybody lives type ending that the movies the Doctor used to bring to the vault usually had.

“Well Missy - you clearly enjoyed that,” he said, pleased with himself for the successful choice of movie.

“Yes, I enjoyed a fictional character shrinking fictional people - doesn’t mean i’m going to go out and do it. Look, i’m still you - I just am at a different place. I’m not flawed and needing to be saved. I _am_ saved if you think about it...we’ve played this game with the Doctor for a very long time. I got tired of playing it, and tired of running and fighting, and death and destruction - it lost it’s glory and joy for me. It became unpalatable and I became lost, and there was only one person I could hope to save me.”

The Master stared at her as if her words were a language failing to translate, and simply held up a box containing another movie.

“The Devil Doll, you’ll like this. The miniature people are homicidal in this one.”

“Did you listen to a word I said? You are very frustrating - look, one more movie, then you are releasing me from this chair, but I pick.”

“Fine, I can accept that compromise, but we are going to talk,” he said.

“Yes, yes, now can you access the entire catalog of earth movies from this screen?”

“Yes, every movie ever made on that stupid planet for a 900 year period,” he said.

“Great. Megamind.”

“ _Megamind_? What’s that? Is it evil? That’s the point of this Missy!”

“It has a super villain who always fights with this good guy that everyone loves and adores - sickeningly so, one day the super villain beats him - wins.”

“That sounds delightful!” he said with a smile.

They watched the film together to the end and the Master turned to her with interest.

“It _is_ true - if we were to defeat the Doctor - we would, ultimately want him back again. I do…”

“Relate to the bad guy?” Missy said.

“Yes, we share a common problem with him.”

He observed her for a moment before pushing the screen to the side and stepping toward her. He looked into her eyes, and held her gaze as he unlocked the restraint on her right wrist. Stepping to the side of the chair, he placed his TCE into her hand and grasped her wrist tightly. Placing his other hand over hers, he smiled.

“Ouch?!” she said, casting him an annoyed look.

They remained in silence until she heard a distant sound and the door opened. A man walked in, the slightly distant look suggestive of hypnosis. Missy swallowed, the situation was losing is humor fast.

“Step closer, that's right. Stand right in front of her. Now Missy, you know what I want you to do. Do it and I'll release you. The taste of death will be the seed I will plant in you - you won't be able to go back to the Doctor once you've taken another life.” He leaned closer, his cheek brushing against hers, “you will hunger for the pleasure of destruction once again.”

Missy winced as his grip on her hand became painful, she realised she was trembling and his grip had likely tightened more in response to that, to keep her from dropping the TCE than to hurt her purposefully.

She considered it. A simple exchange. Fire the TCE and be released. A hypnotised subject who wouldn't even be afraid.

She closed her eyes.

"No,” she whispered.

He stood up, took the TCE from her trembling hand and fired. Missy watched sadly as the man was killed, shrinking to doll like proportions and remaining on the ground, deathly still.

“Either way, whether you pressed the button or not you are still responsible - in more ways than one.”

Suddenly her eyes grew wide with alarm as he walked behind her and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck.

“What have you done? You bloody idiot - let me go!”

“Just something to hibernate your bodily systems. I'm going to leave you alone for a while to think. I don't want you having the indignity of needing the bathroom or becoming dehydrated or malnourished.” He secured her wrist back to the chair and walked to the door. “I think I shall take a look inside your TARDIS - your key and remote device, are simply in your jacket pocket after all.”

He laughed as he turned off the light, the room falling into complete darkness as the sound of the door slamming and bolting echoed through the room.

Missy decided to sleep. Annoyingly, the method he had used to hibernate her bodily system appear to have the opposite effect on her brain. Forcing her to remain awake was playing dirty in her mind, so she simply closed her eyes and relaxed, telling herself stories in her mind. She could pass the time easily as long as her mind was occupied.

She imagined herself at the controls of the Doctor’s TARDIS, his pets bound and terrified as they sat on the floor and watched her. Her plan; to turn the TARDIS into a time bomb and teleport herself out right before the universe went pop. It amused her at first, but then her mind began to construct layers and layers to the story, until entire back stories had been created and suddenly the Doctor was behind her, his hand over hers, speaking softly to her and convincing her not to blow up the universe.

She opened her eyes and sighed. She missed him -  her. The absolute _copycat._ Not that she was complaining - she was quite glad the Doctor had joined the sisterhood. She resolved to go and see her when she sorted her present ridiculous situation out. Figure out a way of dropping in that didn’t involve killing her human friends - that was a new thing, she’d need time to plan how to manage that one.

The door opened and the room was instantly flooded with light.

Missy struggled to open her eyes against the bright light and realised that the Master was standing in front of her, motionless, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

“Your TARDIS was more than hospitable, I must say. It seemed to welcome another Incarnation of you - maybe it's as keen as I am to rehabilitate you. Tell me about this device.”

He stepped forward and placed the silver device on her lap. It felt heavy, much heavier than she remembered.

“Its a phone case, I like to slum it with the humans, so I blend in.”

“You are lying.”

“Yep,” she said sounding disinterested.

“Never mind, I will soon discover how it operates.”

She felt a flash of irritation as he pocketed her device.

“Playing a game with the Doctor is one thing, but allowing him to lock you up for that long - I _will_ change my future.”

“You _wish_ the Doctor would lock you up,” she said, rolling her eyes.

She leaned forward as far as she could given her confines. “Visit you every day, care about you, look after you, bring you presents. Think about you _oodles_ more than he already does. Oh you are _so_ jealous, but all you have to do is wait. your turn will come..”

“I won't be locked up by him!”

“Yes you will,” she said with a smug smile.

“I absolutely will not allow that!”

“But you do.”

“Then I will change my future!”

“Yep, sure...still sitting here tied to this chair, so I'm guessing not.”

“You are infuriating!”

“Well..some things can be relied upon to stay the same in our future then,” she said sticking her tongue out at him.

“Missy. Look. We need a different approach,” he said. “I'm taking you on a trip.”

“Oh good, because I was beginning to think you were actually entertaining ideas of killing me by annoying me to death.”

He kept a hold of her upper arm as he walked her toward her TARDIS, that he had relocated to a brighter, more civilised room where his own TARDIS stood, the familiar column appearance making her smile.

At the sight of their TARDIS’s standing together, a memory struck her hard.

Paradoxes. Her life seemed so connected to them somehow, and she stumbled slightly as she felt dizzy with the memories that came crashing into her mind.

“Are you ok?” he asked, his need to protect his continued future giving genuine concern for her.

“I’m fine my dear, just the two of us here together, it’s a little hard going on my mind. Easier for you, because you haven’t been here yet.”

“Ah, of course. And what do you remember?”

“Oh, you showing me the error of my ways, and successfully deprogramming me. I remember now. I also remember that you didn’t once offer me tea, which was quite rude - oh, and how ridiculously intertwined we are with ourselves.”

He glanced at her with suspicion for a moment but shook it off.

“I would very much like my device back,” she said.

He paused and passed it to her, “I am giving you this in good faith that you intend to destroy people with it.”

“Weeell, i’m taking it back from you because It does have other functions - sort of a multi purpose device. Really don’t want to break it when I do this.”

“Do what?” he asked, as he watched her running her hands carefully through her hair.

She pulled out a hair pin and smiled, “this. Oh..and don’t feel embarrassed that your future self shrunk you - just tell the Doctor and his pets that you did it yourself by accident. At least half of that isn’t a lie.”

“Missy, you can’t be serious?” he exclaimed, his eyes widening as he backed away from her.

“Yep. I can.”

She blew him a kiss as she activated her TCE, then walked over, picking him up.

He refused to speak to her when she produced a miniaturised laboratory from her TARDIS and carried it into his, popping him inside it.

“Have fun with that big silver robot, byeeee!”

He scowled at her as she skipped away, the TARDIS doors closing behind her.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you watch the Planet of Fire right after this you can pretend Missy was the cause of that!


End file.
